This invention relates to salicylate substituted monomers such as salicylate substituted fluorene monomers and conjugated polymers having salicylate side groups. The invention also relates to compositions, films and coatings prepared from such polymers as well as electronic devices comprising such polymers.
Various substituted fluorene containing polymers have been discovered which are useful in optoelectronic devices such as light emitting diodes, transistors and photocells, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,605,373; 6,593,450; 6,514,632; 6,512,083; 6,383,664; 6,353,083; 6,309,763; 6,255,449; 6,255,447; 6,204,515; 6,169,163; 5,962,631 and 5,708,130, each of which are herein fully incorporated by reference. Despite the outstanding success of such and other conjugated polymers and the devices made therefrom, it would be a further advance in the art if conjugated polymers were discovered that increased the efficiency and lifetime characteristics of devices made therefrom.